SHADOW
by december28
Summary: 'Kau dan realita berbeda' Daelo & Jonglo Fanfiction . Daehyun X Zelo . Jongup X Zelo Daehyun X Youngjae . YAOI . DLDR . OOC . Typo . Sequel end! . Reviewnya yaaaa (o.o)9
1. Chapter 1

**SHADOW**

…

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong

Moon Jongup

Moon Shi Joon (OC)

**.**

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

'**Kau dan realita berbeda'**

…

Daehyun terbangun, tersenyum kecil saat merasakan cahaya pagi dari sisi jendela kamar menyapu wajahnya. Meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan pegal.

"Junhong~"

Hening.

Daehyun membuka matanya, menatap ke sisi kiri ranjang dan menemukan wajah pemuda manis yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kau masih tertidur?"

Pemuda itu membuka mata jernihnya, tersenyum dan menggeleng kearah Daehyun.

"Kemarilah~"

Pemuda itu menurut, mendekat dan membiarkan tubuh tingginya di dekap erat oleh Daehyun.

"Hari ini ya? Aku pasti sangat sibuk. Apa yang harus ku masak hari ini Junhong?"

Junhong mendongak di dalam pelukan Daehyun, menggeleng manja sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tidak tau?"

Junhong terkekeh, mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajah pucat itu di dada Daehyun.

"Kau akan membantuku memilih baju kan? Aku harus tampil keren hari ini"

Junhong kembali terkekeh, membuat Daehyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Hari ini akhirnya datang juga, kau jangan cemburu okay?"

Junhong menatap wajah Daehyun lama, mengusapnya wajah Daehyun yang seperti akan menangis.

"Ayo bangun! Aku harus bersiap dari pagi hari Junhong-ah"

Menarik tangan Junhong untuk bangkit dan berjalan kearah lemari besar di dalam kamar Daehyun.

Daehyun membuka pintu lemari itu lebar-lebar.

Mengambil satu kemeja berwarna putih dan memamerkannya pada Junhong yang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Yang ini bagaimana?"

Junhong terlihat berfikir sampai akhirnya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Kali ini Daehyun mengambil kemeja hitam yang langsung mendapat gelengan cepat dari Junhong.

"Kau tidak suka aku menggunakan kemeja hitam? Padahal aku terlihat tampan jika menggunakan ini"

Junhong mengendus malas, mengambil posisi tengkurap di ranjang dengan wajah yang ditopang menghadap pada Daehyun.

"Kemeja biru ini bagaimana?"

Junhong terdiam, menatap Daehyun yang menundukkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum miris. Junhong bangkit dan maju mendekat, memeluk Daehyun dan mengusap punggungnya teratur.

'Kuatlah~'

Daehyun melepas pelukan itu dan menatap wajah Junhong yang terlihat damai. Mencoba mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi pucat Junhong.

"Junhong-ah~"

Air mata Daehyun mulai turun, terisak kecil kala melihat Junhong hanya diam menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu….."

Menundukkan kepalanya dan merasakan desakan air mata yang semakin deras. Membenturkan kepalanya pada lemari yang berdiri kokoh didekatnya.

'Kuatlah, ku mohon hyung~ kuatlah'

…..

Daehyun memotong sayuran itu sekecil mungkin, melirik Junhong yang duduk diam di kursi dekat dapur.

"Aku memotongnya kecil karena tau kau benci memakan sayur, kalau ku potong begini kau tidak ada pilihan lain selain memakannya"

Tersenyum kecil kala melihat Junhong yang mengerutkan dahi kesal.

"Dagingnya kurang tidak?"

Junhong menggeleng, menyenderkan kepalanya pada meja dapur yang besar dan dingin.

"Kau lelah? Tidurlah di kamar"

Junhong masih tidak bergerak, bersenandung kecil membuat Daehyun tersenyum simpul.

"Masakanku sebentar lagi matang, kita menonton tv bagaimana?"

Junhong menggeleng, menunjuk peralatan makan pada cabinet dapur yang menggantung.

"Ah~ kita rapihkan meja makan dulu? uri Junhong memang pintar"

Junhong terkekeh senang, membuntuti Daehyun yang berjalan dan mengambil peralatan makan.

"Untuk berapa orang ya? Empat atau lima?"

Junhong juga tampak berfikir, menghitung polos dengan jari-jari tangannya lalu menunjukkan 4 jari panjangnnya pada Daehyun.

"Iya benar empat, aku hampir saja lupa tentang kau"

Junhong tersenyum, mencubit pipi Daehyun gemas.

'Kajja hyung~ aku ingin menonton tv'

Daehyun mengangguk, menggandeng tangan Junhong dan menuntunnya untuk menonton tv sesuai keinginan Junhong.

Bersama…'berdua'.

….

Ting Tong!

"Mereka datang!"

Daehyun bergegas bangkit, dan meninggalkan Junhong yang tertidur di sofa dengan tv menyala.

"Aku akan membuka pintu, kau tunggulah disini"

Mengecup bibir Junhong dan melangkah menuju pintu apartemennya.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda sipit yang tersenyum lebar.

"Daehyun hyung!"

Daehyun tertawa, membuka pintu apartemennya lebar-lebar dan memeluk pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Jongup? Masuklah"

"Aku baik hyung. Tinggal di Jerman lumayan menyenangkan"

"Baguslah kalau begi-"

"A-annyeonghaseyo~ Daehyun hyung"

Daehyun terdiam, menatap kearah pintu dan menemukan pemuda manis bersurai merah tersenyum canggung kearahnya.

"Ah. Junhong.. Masuklah"

Daehyun tersenyum, menatap sendu pada Junhong yang menggandeng bocah laki-laki berumur kira-kira 5 tahun.

"Shi Joon-ah, beri salam pada paman Daehyun"

Bocah itu membungkuk dalam, tersenyum lebar menatap Daehyun.

"Annyeonghaseyoo~ Moon Shi Joon imnida"

Daehyun mengangguk senang, menggendong bocah itu dan mencium pipinya gemas.

"Anak mu tumbuh dengan cepat Jongup-ah"

Jongup mendengung membenarkan, meraih tangan Junhong dan menggandengnya mengikuti langkah Daehyun yang tengah menggendong Shi Joon ke dalam apartemen.

"Kau sudah memasak hyung? Woah!"

Daehyun tertawa kecil, menurunkan Shi Joon sofa kursi ruang tamu dan berjalan kearah lemari es.

"Apa yang ingin kalian minum?"

"Juice paman!"

Daehyun mengangguk, meraih satu botol jus besar dan membawanya kearah ruang tamu.

"Biar aku bantu hyung-"

Daehyun menggeleng cepat, mundur selangkah saat sadar Junhong maju mendekat kearahnya.

"Tidak perlu, a-aku bisa sendiri"

Junhong terdiam, menunduk sendu saat hembusan angin datang bersamaan dengan Daehyun yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Apa kau sudah sekolah?"

Junhong dapat mendengar suara Daehyun yang lembut menyapa puteranya. Sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya yang sudah akan mengalir turun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sayang"

Junhong terdiam kaku saat mendengar suara Jongup di belakang, mendongak untuk berusaha keras tetap menjaga air matanya.

Menahan nafasnya saat merasakan tangan Jongup menepuk bahunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku..kamar mandi"

Mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jongup yang terdiam dan menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

"Kau bilang kau akan baik-baik saja saat melihatnya"

…

"Kau yang memasak ini semua hyung?"

Daehyun mengangguk kecil, menyeruput kopinya dan terkadang mencuri lirik pada Junhong yang tengah mengusap sisa makanan di pipi dan ujung bibir Shi Joon.

"Kau tidak makan hyung?"

"Aku sudah makan tadi, kalian makanlah"

Jongup mengangguk, meraih mangkuk berisi nasi yang disodorkan oleh Junhong dalam diam.

"Kau tidak makan Junhong?"

"Huh?"

Junhong mendongak mendengar suara itu, menatap Daehyun yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Aku-"

"Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat tadi, dan setahuku kau tidak terlalu menyukai makanan beraroma kuat. Makanya aku mengurangi sedikit bumbunya tadi"

Junhong menunduk, mengangguk kecil dan perlahan meraih sumpitnya.

"Masakanmu benar-benar enak hyung"

Jongup tertawa senang, mencubit pipi Shi Joon yang tengah serius mengunyah buah apel ditangannya.

"Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa memasak"

"Terbiasa memasak dan terbiasa hidup mandiri jangan kau jadikan alasan untuk bisa terus menghindari pernikahan hyung"

Daehyun mendadak terdiam, melirik Junhong yang memucat dengan sumpit di jari tangannya.

"Kapan kau akan menikah hyung? Apa kau tidak iri melihatku sudah menikah dan memiliki anak lebih dulu?"

Daehyun tertawa, kembali mengulurkan potongan apel pada Shi Joon yang berseru senang.

"Aku sedang memikirkannya"

"Itu juga yang kau katakan padaku tahun lalu di telepon"

Daehyun tertawa, membuat Junhong semakin sulit bernafas dibuatnya.

"Aku sudah meminta pada Ayah untuk mencarikanku orang baik-baik yang bisa ku nikahi"

Junhong terbatuk kecil, menepuk dadanya yang mendadak sesak. Menoleh saat melihat Daehyun mengulurkan segelas air putih padanya.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang Junhong? Kebiasaanmu terbatuk saat makan masih saja sama"

Daehyun bisa melihatnya, mata Junhong yang berkaca-kaca dan dengan cepat meraih gelas air itu.

"Junhong-ku memang ceroboh"

Jongup maju mendekat kearah Junhong, mengusap bibir Junhong yang bergetar menahan tangis.

Daehyun tersenyum kecil, menundukkan kepalanya dan menarik nafas kuat-kuat.

"Apa perlu ku bantu hyung?"

"Apa?"

"Calon pasangan"

Daehyun terdiam menatap Jongup yang raut wajahnya mulai berubah.

"Kalau kau bisa mengenalkanku pada orang yang baik, kenapa tidak"

"Kau ingat Youngjae hyung? Mantan kekasihmu itu"

Daehyun mendongak menatap Jongup yang tersenyum lebar, senyum itu…Daehyun tau itu palsu.

"Ya, ada apa dengannya?"

Daehyun masih mencoba tenang, melirik Junhong yang membuang pandangannya ke sembarang arah.

"Dia sudah putus hubungan dengan kekasihnya, tidak mau mencoba kembali bersamanya?"

"Apa kau suka kalau **aku kembali dengan mantan kekasihku**?"

Jongup terdiam, mencoba mengabaikan jeritan jahat dihatinya yang seakan memberi tahu bahwa mantan kekasih yang Daehyun maksud bukan Youngjae, tetapi Junhong pasangannya.

"Aku sedikit bingung, karena kau terlalu banyak memiliki mantan kekasih hehehe"

Daehyun tertawa keras, melempar Jongup dengan satu buah anggur yang berada dekat dengan tempat duduknya.

"Daddy, Shi Joon sudah selesai makan"

Daehyun menoleh, menatap Shi Joon yang mengusap bibir mungilnya dengan kain yang manggantung di lehernya.

Junhong tersenyum kecil, mengangkat Shi Joon dan membawa Shi Joon duduk di pangkuannya.

Shi Joo mendongak menatap Junhong, maju mendekat dan membisikkan kata-kata yang sebenarnya dapat didengar semua orang.

"Daddy, Ayah bilang paman Daehyun mempunyai banyak buku cerita"

Daehyun tertawa mendengarnya, menatap Jongup yang juga tertawa melihat kelakuan anaknya.

"Benarkah?"

Shi Joon mengangguk, dengan malu-malu melirik Daehyun yang menatap kearahnya..

"Apa mau pinjam?"

Shi Joon terkekeh senang mendengar tawaran Daehyun dan kembali mengangguk.

"Kajja~ ikut paman ke kamar"

Bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Shi Joon.

Shi Joon yang manja menggeleng, merentangkan tangannya meminta pada Daehyun agar menggendong menjemputnya.

'Benar-benar mirip Junhong'

Daehyun maju mendekat, menunduk kecil dan perlahan meraih tubuh mungil Shi Joon. Masih enggan bergerak dan memilih melanggar sopan santun untuk mengecup pucuk kepala Junhong yang terdiam kaku.

"Kajja~"

Menggendong tubuh Shi Joon dan membawanya menuju kamar, mengabaikan Junhong yang diam tak bergerak dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Mengabaikan Jongup yang memilih melanjutkan makannya berpura-pura tak mengetahui.

…

**Back to the past.**

"Kau, ada apa denganmu hyung!"

Junhong berteriak marah, mengusap kasar air mata di pipinya kala melihat Daehyun yang lagi-lagi pulang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk.

"Apa kau memikirkan perasaanku! Apa kau tau jam berapa ini?! Aku bahkan tidak pulang ke rumah dan sudah berfikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu"

Daehyun tak menjawab, memilih diam dan menutup matanya dengan lengan. Menahan sakit di dadanya saat kembali mendengar isakan tangis Junhong menggema di dalam kamar Daehyun.

"Apa kau akan terus begini? Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu!?"

"Bisa kau diam! Berisik!"

Tangis Junhong menjadi, jatuh terduduk dan mencengkram pegangan ranjang milik Daehyun untuk dijadikannya penguat.

"Berisik? Apa kau gila!? Apa kau lupa 2 jam yang lalu hari jadi kita sudah berakhir? Hyung…apa apa denganmu?"

Junhong maju mendekat, meraih tangan Daehyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku tidak meminta apapun padamu hyung..Tapi aku mohon jangan begini"

Daehyun masih mencoba mengeraskan hatinya, melepas genggaman tangan Junhong dan berbalik memunggungi.

"Kau membuatku takut hyung"

Air mata Daehyun sudah jatuh, memilih berpura-pura dan dengan cepat menghapusnya.

"Kau membuatku takut, aku takut kau berubah"

Tangis Junhong kembali, decitan kecil pada ranjang membuat Daehyun tau Junhong tengah berada di belakangnya.

"Aku mohon hyung, aku tau kau mendengarku"

"Kepalaku sakit, kau pulanglah…aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kau-"

"Aku akan tetap disini"

Daehyun berbalik, menatap pada Junhong yang menatapnya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Pergilah, aku benar-benar sakit kepala"

Junhong seakan tak mendengar, memilih berbaring di ranjang dan memeluk tubuh Daehyun dari belakang. Menyadarkan kepalanya pada punggung Daehyun yang berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Hyung….kau tau kau bisa menceritakan apa pun padaku"

"…."

"Hyung….jangan begini"

"Pergilah"

"Aku merindukanmu"

Mengeratkan genggamannya pada kemeja biru yang Daehyun kenakan, kemeja yang diberikannya pada Daehyun sebagai hadiah bulan lalu.

"Pulanglah sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu"

Junhong tak perduli.

Makin mengeratkan genggaman sampai akhirnya Daehyun memilih berbalik dan menatap Junhong yang masih terisak kecil.

"Apa mau mu?"

"Kau"

Daehyun membalas pandangan mata Junhong yang menatapnya tanpa ragu.

"Kau tau aku bukan orang baik-baik, aku yatim piatu dan-"

"Jika aku memikirkan itu, aku sudah mundur sejak dulu"

Daehyun maju mendekat, mengusap pipi halus Junhong dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

"Jongup lebih baik dariku"

"Bagiku kau yang terbaik"

Semakin mendekat, Daehyun dapat melihat Junhong yang perlahan menutup matanya.

"Semua yang ku punya sekarang hanya belas kasihan yang di berikan oleh orang tua Jongup"

"Berhenti membahas Jongup, kau hanya perlu menciumku"

Junhong memajukan sedikit kepalanya hingga bibir tipisnya bertemu dengan bibir tebal milik Daehyun. Mengecupnya dan menutup mata kala merasakan belaian tangan Daehyun sudah sampai pada tengkuknya.

"Hyungh.."

Terengah disela-sela ciuman dalam itu, Junhong berterima kasih di dalam hati saat mengetahui Daehyun-nya yang hangat sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Daehyun hyung. Aku mencintaimu"

…..

**Now**

"Paman Daehyun"

"Hng~"

Daehyun menoleh, mengusap kepala Shi Joon yang tengah berbaring di ranjang miliknya.

"Apa aku bisa menginap disini?"

"Kau harus bertemu kakek bukan?"

Shi Joon menggeleng. Memeluk lengan Daehyun yang tertawa geli.

"Aku ingin disini dan mendengarkan kau membaca cerita untukku"

"Shi Joon belum bisa membaca?"

Shi Joon terkekeh, menyembunyikan kepala kecilnya pada lengan Daehyun.

"Apa Daddy sering membacakan buku cerita?"

"Hng~ setiap hari"

Daehyun tersenyum, mengusap pipi bulat Shi Joon yang tertawa.

"Apa daddy baik?"

Shi Joon mengangguk, mendongak dan menatap pada Daehyun.

"Daddy sangat baik, walau kadang-kadang aku melihat Daddy menangis di kamarku"

"Menangis?"

"Hm.. Setelah dibacakan buku cerita aku akan tertidur tapi terkadang kembali bangun saat mendengar Daddy menangis sambil memelukku"

Daehyun terdiam. Menatap Shi Joon yang tengah asyik membalik-balikkan buku cerita di pangkuannya.

"Shi Joon-ah"

Pintu kamar Daehyun diketuk, Shi Joon yang mendengar memilih semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Daehyun.

"Masuklah Junhong"

Daehyun tertawa saat melihat Shi Joon yang mendongak memelas.

Junhong melangkah masuk, berdiri canggung di samping ranjang Daehyun yang ditiduri Daehyun dan Shi Joon.

"Shi Joon-ah, ayah memintamu menemaninya ke mart sebentar"

Shi Joon menggeleng.

"Aku ingin disini bersama paman Daehyun"

"Jongup akan ke mart? Ada apa? Apa butuh sesuatu?"

"Itu…Noonim ingin bertemu dengan Shi Joon karena Ia harus harus pergi ke Jepang hari ini, maka itu Jongup diminta pulang ke rumah sebelum Noonim pergi"

"Ahh, kau juga?"

Junhong mengangguk kecil.

"Shi Joon-ah, ayo bangun kau harus pergi"

Shi Joon menggeleng, terisak kecil enggan bangkit.

"Kau akan kesini lagi nanti"

"Bohong"

Jongup masuk ke dalam kamar Daehyun, terkaget saat melihat Shi Joon yang menangis dan memeluk erat Daehyun.

"Ada apa?"

"Shi Joon tidak mau pergi Ayah hiks"

Jongup menatap Junhong yang mendesah pasrah.

"Apa kau mau ice cream dan bermain di taman? Setelah itu baru kita pergi menemui Kakek"

"Taman?"

"Hng! Ada ayun-ayun dan pasir disana. Seluncur juga ada"

"Benarkah?"

Jongup mengangguk, maju mendekat dan mengangkat Shi Joon ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan membawa Shi Joon bermain sebentar, kau istirahatlah dulu disini"

Junhong melebarkan matanya, menatap canggung pada Daehyun yang sudah bangkit dari ranjang.

"Kau bisa tidur disini, aku akan ke depan dan memonton tv"

Daehyun berjalan melewati mereka, membuka pintu kamar dan melangkah dalam diam.

"Kau bisa berbicara padanya, telepon aku jika sudah selesai"

Junhong menatap Jongup yang tersenyum dengan Shi Joon di gendongannya.

"Jongup hyung…"

"Aku hanya memberimu kesempatan berbicara, setelah itu..kau tau kan harus pulang pada siapa?"

Junhong mengangguk kecil, menatap sayang pada Shi Joon yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Jika kau punya fikiran untuk kembali padanya, aku mohon…ingat pada Shi Joon saja. Shi Joon puteramu dan aku"

Junhong menuduk, enggan menatap pada Jongup yang melangkah keluar kamar dan keluar apartemen. Meninggalkan dirinya dan Daehyun berdua dalam suasana canggung.

…..

"Biar ku bantu hyung.."

Daehyun menoleh, kaget saat melihat Junhong yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak istirahat? Tidurlah, aku bisa mengerjakan ini sendiri"

Kembali mencuci piring-piring kotor yang tadi digunakan untuk makan bersama.

"Hyung.."

"Hm? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Daehyun bisa mendengarnya, memilih mengabaikan suara tangis Junhong yang terdengar seakan mengingatkannya pada kejadian 7 tahun lalu.

Daehyun melepaskan sarung tangan karet yang digunakannya, berbalik dan menatap pada Junhong yang menangis.

"Ada apa? Kenapa sering sekali menangis eum?"

Maju mendekat dan dengan tangan yang bergetar memberanikan diri menyentuh pipi pucat Junhong.

"Jangan menangis"

Junhong menangis semakin keras, menyentuh tangan Daehyun yang berada tepat di pipinya.

"Aku minta maaf hyung"

Daehyun menggeleng, tersenyum kecil dan menahan air matanya.

"Kau tidak salah, jangan fikirkan aku dan hiduplah dengan baik. Ada Jongup dan Shi Joon yang menyayangimu"

"Hyung..aku benar-benar minta maaf"

Air mata Daehyun terjatuh, maju mendekat dan mengecup pipi Junhong yang terisak kuat-kuat.

"Berhenti menangis Junhong-ah, aku benar-benar tidak apa"

Junhong menatap Daehyun yang matanya berkaca-kaca, mengusap hidung bangir Daehyun dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku hyung.."

Daehyun tersenyum kecil disela tangisnya, mengusap punggung Junhong yang bergetar hebat karena tangisannya.

"Kau akan hidup dengan baik kan?"

Junhong mengangguk di dalam pelukan Daehyun. Merasa bersalah dan sedikit banyak menyesal karena memilih pergi meninggalkan Daehyun dan menikah dengan Jongup 7 tahun lalu.

"Maaf karena tidak pernah mengerti keadaanmu dulu hyung"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Kau tidak"

"Aku baik-baik saja Junhong-ah"

Junhong melepaskan pelukan itu, maju mendekat dan mengecup kecil bibir Daehyun.

"Kau..akan menjalani hidup dengan baik kan hyung?"

Daehyun mengangguk kecil, menggenggam tangan Junhong di bawah sana.

"Kau memaafkan aku kan?"

Daehyun kembali mengangguk.

"Aku mencintaimu…Daehyun hyung"

Daehyun terdiam enggan menjawab, mengusap kepala Junhong dan mengecup dahi Junhong.

"Hiduplah dengan baik dan jangan fikirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja"

"…."

"Jaga Shi Joon dan bersikap baiklah pada Jongup"

Junhong mengangguk ditengah isakannya.

"Masa lalu kita…lupakan lah dan buat kenangan baru yang indah bersama Jongup dan Shi Joon"

Junhong menggeleng tak setuju.

"Aku mohon. Aku juga akan melupakannya. Kita sudah berakhir dan hapus segalanya"

"Aku tidak bisa"

"Berjanji padaku"

"Hyung…."

"Mari lupakan semua dan hiduplah dengan baik, janji padaku"

Junhong mengangguk samar, menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali menangis keras saat merasakan Daehyun membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Hiduplah dengan baik dan bahagia mulai hari ini..Junhong-ah"

Aku mohon padamu….bahagialah.

…..

**Back to the past.**

"Daehyun-ah"

"Ya, Ayah"

"Kau tau Choi Junhong?"

Daehyun terdiam, menatap Tuan Moon dengan pandangan yang bergetar panik.

"Ne.."

"Ku dengar Jongup menyukainya, aku juga mendengar berita dia adalah teman dekatmu"

Daehyun menunduk dan mengangguk kecil.

"Dia dari keluarga baik-baik dan aku sudah setuju untuk melamarnya agar mau menjadi pasangan Jongup"

Daehyun membeku. Masih memilih menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak meminta balasan apa pun padamu yang sudah ku urus sejak kecil dan ku angkat menjadi bagian keluarga ini, tapi-"

Daehyun menahan nafasnya, hatinya seakan mencelos dan kosong saat mendengar kata-kata Tuan Moon yang mengalir tenang namun tajam untuknya.

"Aku minta lepaskan dia dan biarkan dia bersama dengan puteraku Jongup"

"Ayah.."

"Hanya itu permintaanku padamu Daehyun-ah. Hanya itu permintaanku padamu yang sudah ku besarkan dan biayai dengan ikhlas"

Melepaskanmu.

Dia memintaku untuk melepaskanmu.

Melepaskan duniaku.

Aku pasti akan mati setelah ini.

…..

**Now**

Daehyun menatap ruang apartemennya, menunduk dan tersenyum kecil saat mencium aroma lembut tubuh Junhong yang masih berpencar kesegala ruangan.

"Junhong-ah…"

Daehyun mendudukan dirinya di sofa, merebahkan tubuhnya dan air mata bodoh kembali mengalir.

"Junhong-ah…"

Terisak dan berusaha menggapai langit-langit ruangan yang seakan menampakkan wajah manis Junhong.

"Junhong-ah…bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu"

"**Aku minta maaf hyung"**

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hidup dengan baik tanpamu"

"**Aku mencintaimu…Daehyun hyung"**

Terisak hebat saat mengingat Junhong yang akan kembali hidup dan tinggal di Jerman bersama keluarga kecilnya.

"Jangan lupakan aku. Aku mohon, demi Tuhan jangan lupakan aku.."

'Hyung'

Daehyun menoleh, melebarkan matanya kala melihat 'Junhong' yang tengah tersenyum sendu kearahnya.

"Junhong?"

Mengangguk, maju mendekat dan memeluk kepala Daehyun yang menangis keras.

'Kuatlah hyung..'

"Kau tidak meninggalkanku?"

Junhong tersenyum, membelai pipi Daehyun yang masih menangis.

"Aku tau, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku.. Kau akan disisiku kan?"

Junhong kembali mengangguk, merengkuh Daehyun yang teus berguman berterima kasih padanya.

"Terima kasih karena kau ada disini…Terima kasih"

'Kuatlah…'

"Aku berterima kasih karena kau disini Junhong, aku berterima kasih walau kau hanya bayanganku selama ini. Aku pasti akan menjalani hidup dengan baik jika itu denganmu…walau hanya bayanganmu"

Mari kita menjalani hidup dengan baik.

Kau dengan Jongup.

Dan aku denganmu…maksudku bayanganmu

**FIN**

Hellaww~ aku bawa one shoot nih :D

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa buat yang baca.

Ohiya. Untuk reader yang pernah baca fanfic 0(koma)5 punya aku, begini..Jadi ff itu dihapus sama admin ffn dan aku gatau kenapa. Untuk reader yang masih mau baca lanjutannya aku mungkin akan post lanjutannya langsung dari chapter 4 yaa.

Buat Love Bus maaf ya lama. Mood aku lagi jelek banget, kalo dilanjut sekarang takutnya nanti malah berubah jd ff angst atau horror (?) hehehehe..

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa~

Makasih. Pyooong~


	2. Chapter 2

**SHADOW**

**(Sequel I)**

…

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong

Moon Jongup

Moon Shi Joon (OC)

Yoo Youngjae

**.**

**Lets Start**

"**Aku berusaha menghilangkan bayanganmu, namun sialnya….kau datang lagi"**

…

Pukul 8.30 pagi waktu Seoul. 1 tahun setelah kejadian sebelumnya.

Daehyun menggeliat di ranjangnya, membuka perlahan mata tajam itu dan berusaha memperoleh kesadaran penuh. Meraih remote pendingin ruangan dan menaikkan sedikit suhunya. Semakin hari cuaca Seoul menjadi semakin dingin jika menjelang _winter_ seperti ini.

Melirik pemuda yang tengah tertidur pulas disisinya, menarik selimut yang mereka bagi berdua untuk menutupi tubuh polos pemuda itu. Terkekeh kala melihat pemuda itu menggumam tak jelas di dalam tidurnya.

Daehyun menyibak selimut itu, bergeser perlahan dan mencoba bangkit dari ranjang sebelum sebuah tangan halus menahannya.

"Mau kemana?"

Daehyun menoleh, mengusap tangan seseorang yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang setengah tertutup.

"Kamar mandi"

Pemuda itu masih belum mau melepas genggamannya, memilih bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang.

"Kau tau aku tak suka jika terbangun lalu menyadari aku sendirian setelah kegiatan semalam"

Daehyun mengangguk, maju mendekat dan kembali menarik selimut untuk menutupi dada pemuda itu.

"Untuk apa ditutupi?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah melihat semuanya"

Daehyun tertawa melihat pemuda itu merajuk dan menatapnya kesal.

"Kau bisa masuk angin Youngjae"

"Kau juga bodoh"

"Itu makanya aku harus pergi ke kamar mandi dan dengan cepat memakai pakaianku"

Youngjae –pemuda mengangguk, perlahan melepas genggamannya pada tangan Daehyun. Menatap Daehyun yang memakai celana pendeknya dan berjalan kearah lemari. Mengambil satu jaket tebal dan berjalan kembali kearahnya.

"Angkat tanganmu"

Youngjae menurut, mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum kala Daehyun membungkuk lalu memakaikan jaket itu dengan perlahan ke tubuhnya.

"Daehyun.."

"Hm?"

"Kau tau…aku pasti akan mati jika pernikahan kita batal"

Daehyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi, mengacak rambut hitam Youngjae dan kembali melangkah masuk kearah kamar mandi.

Youngjae mengeratkan genggaman pada lengannya, menghirup aroma Daehyun yang menempel di jaket tebal milik Daehyun.

"Aku…tidak akan melepasmu lagi"

…

Daehyun melirik handphonenya yang bergetar, dengan cepat mengangkatnya kala melihat nama Jongup di ID pemanggil.

"Hallo"

'Brother!~'

Daehyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Hm, ada apa?"

'Aku sudah mendengar, kapan? bagaimana persiapannya?'

Daehyun mengangguk kecil, mencoba tetap tersenyum dan membalas semua ucapan Jongup dengan besar hati.

"Sekitar 1 bulan lagi, Yaa, sedikit demi sedikit kami menyelesaikannya"

Kali ini Jongup yang terkekeh disana, diam sesaat sampai tak lama kemudian suara pelan Jongup terdengar.

'Aku bersyukur hyung. Kau tidak tau bagaimana aku selalu dibayangi rasa bersalah karena Junho-'

"Kau akan datangkan?"

Daehyun memotong ucapan Jongup, memilih enggan mendengar ucapan Jongup lebih panjang lagi, melirik kearah kursi dihadapannya yang tengah menampakkan sosok Junhong yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

'Aku pasti datang, Shi Joon sudah sangat merindukanmu'

"Katakan padanya aku juga"

'Ingin berbicara dengan Junhong?'

Daehyun terdiam, kembali menatap sosok Junhong yang semakin lama semakin menampakkan tatapan sendu kearahnya. Daehyun menggeleng melihatnya, menarik nafasnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak perlu, aku banyak pekerjaan"

'Ah baiklah. Aku tutup hyung. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti'

"Hng..Sampai jumpa"

Memutuskan sambungan telepon dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya. Menatap Junhong yang mengulurkan tangannya meminta Daehyun untuk menyambutnya.

"Aku..akan menjalani hidupku dengan baik mulai sekarang Junhong"

Junhong terlihat menangis dan menarik kembali uluran tangannya.

"Aku mohon..pergilah, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melepasmu"

Daehyun mendongakkan kepalanya, mencegah lelehan air mata yang akan jatuh kala melihat Junhong di hadapannya sudah menangis.

"Aku sudah mengambil keputusan untuk melepasmu dan akan memulai hidup yang baru dengan Youngjae. Jadi…pergilah"

Menghapus cepat air matanya dan melangkah keluar ruangan kerjanya. Meninggalkan Junhong yang memang hanya ada di dalam matanya. Junhong yang hanya bisa dilihatnya, Junhong yang selalu bersamanya walaupun Junhong asli pergi kesisi orang lain. Junhong yang selama setahun ini coba ia lepaskan.

…..

"Kau datang!"

Daehyun menoleh kecil, mengusap kedua tangan Youngjae yang melingkar di tubuhnya. Mengangguk dan berbalik badan menghadap Youngjae yang tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

Youngjae menggeleng, maju mendekat dan mengecup bibir Daehyun yang terkekeh.

"Ayah mengundangmu untuk makan malam bersama"

Daehyun tersenyum, mengusap pipi Youngjae yang terus bicara dengan ekspresi cerah yang selalu membuat Daehyun tersenyum.

"Apa berat badanmu bertambah?"

Youngjae mengendus kesal, memukul lengan Daehyun yang hanya bisa tertawa.

"Daehyun.."

"Apa?"

"Kau milikku kan?"

Daehyun melihat Youngjae yang tersenyum ragu-ragu. Memilih kembali mengacak rambut Youngjae dan melangkah lebih dulu.

"Ayo kita makan siang"

Meninggalkan Youngjae yang hanya bisa tertawa miris. Yaa, ia sadar, keputusan kembali bersama Daehyun setelah hampir 10 tahun berpisah bukan hal yang mudah. Ia tentu tau Daehyun sempat berhubungan dengan seseorang yang kini menjadi pasangan Jongup adiknya. Ia paham, resiko apa yang mungkin ia dapat saat membuat keputusan untuk mengajak Daehyun menikah diumur mereka yang cukup matang sekarang. Tapi Youngjae mencoba, mencoba percaya pada kata hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa hanya pada Daehyunlah ia bisa menjalani sisa hidupnya nanti. Bersama…berdua.

….

'Hyung…'

Tidak, jangan mendekat.

'Hyung~'

Junhong, tidak..Jangan kesini.

'Daehyun hyung aku-'

Ringtone ponsel Daehyun berbunyi, membuat Daehyun terbangun cepat dari mimpinya yang terlihat nyata, melirik jam kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. Menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan mengangkat sambungan telepon.

"Hallo.."

'Daehyun-ah.'

Daehyun melebarkan matanya kaget kala mendengar suara Noonanya yang terisak kecil.

"Ada apa Noonim?"

'Daehyun..'

Daehyun bisa mendengar tangis Noonanya yang semakin menjadi, menahan nafasnya kala mendengar raungan pilu yang terdengar seperti Noona berada disisinya.

"Ada apa Noona? Katakan perlahan. Kau ada masa-"

'Jongup…hiks, meninggal dalam kecelakaan'

Pandangan mata Daehyun terlihat memutih, mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya dan menarik nafasnya.

"A-apa? Katakan perlahan, aku tidak-"

'Jongup adik kita…meninggal dalam kecelakaan'

Daehyun menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai, tubuhnya refleks merosot hingga beradu dengan kepala ranjang.

Malaikat yang baik terus mengulang kenangan indah saat ia bersama dengan Jongup, tumbuh dan bermain bersama, bercanda dan belajar bersama.

Namun disisi lain, Iblis jahat terus berbisik di telinganya mengatakan….Kau beruntung, kau bisa membuat Junhong kembali bersamamu.

Malam ini, bahkan terasa lebih berat dari malam 8 tahun lalu. Malam dimana ia mencoba melepas Junhong untuk adiknya.

Malam ini…fikiran Daehyun bahkan lebih kacau kala mengingat Youngjae dan kenyataan bahwa ia akan menikah kurang dari 1 bulan lagi.

Apa ia egosi jika ia berharap agar Junhong bisa kembali padanya lagi?

….

Aku selalu berfikir bahwa hidupku selalu penuh dengan pilihan.

Pilihan untuk tetap bersamamu atau melepasmu.

Pilihan untuk tetap mencintaimu atau melupakanmu.

Pilihan untuk merebutmu atau merelakanmu.

Sampai pada satu titik kebodohan aku sadar, harusnya aku lebih berani untuk membuat pilihan itu tak pernah ada.

Memang seharusnya kau tetap bersamaku.

Memang seharusnya aku tetap mencintaimu.

Seharusnya aku tak membiarkan siapapun membuat posisiku berbalik untuk merebutmu.

Karena kau, milikku.

…

To be continue..

…

JANGAN MARAH DULU, DENGARKAN PENJELASAN SAYA!(?)

Begini yaa, aku kok tiap baca ff ini miris gimana gitu. Bahkan pas selesai post waktu itu aku nangis sendiri bacanya(?) kasian, ga tega sama Daehyun.

Daehyun ganteng, kece, kaya, keren, matanya tajem, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya…../Ayu pingsan/ wkwkwk.

Masa dia jomblo trus pacaran sama bayangan, aku ga tegaaa!

Terus kepikiran mau masukin Youngjae, tapi pas udah ngetik ga tega sama Junhong /Kebanyakan ga tega/

Terus aku kepikiran untuk Jongup pergi. /Ga tega sebenernya tapi…/

Pas mikir Daehyun mungkin balik sama Junhong…* lirik Youngjae…/Aku galau.

Ini Cuma sequel oke? Yang udah cukup puas sama chapter pertama yaudah anggep cerita lanjutan ini ga ada.

Tapi kalo mau aku lanjutin sampe akhir cerita ini, Ayo review ^^ Kalo kalian gamau gpp, aku cukup tulis aja endingnya di diary aku(?)

Aku mau makasih nih sama temen-temen/sok akrap/ yang udah review ff oneshoot aku.

**Shadow: **jimae407203, bunbunchan, ichizenkaze, Aisya, Kekemato2560, Daelo Jung, Kim Rae Sun, daejunong, chobyunbang, Linkz, Liu HeeHee, dhea hyunbin.

**Password: **hurufve, kaihunhan, novachokyuhyun, ichizenkaze, jimae407203, maknaekiller, kimparkshi1, Ururubaek, azloef, Aisya, Chenma, reiasia95, Daelo Jung, swaggin jin, zhiewon189, Kekemato2560, Kang Hyun Yooie, InfinityLove, Linkz account

**My Fiance: **ichizenkaze, andini taoris, jimae407203, Daelo Jung**, **15, banggukkimchan, realyounges529, sha nakanishi, Kim Rae Sun, maknaekiller, chobyunbang, Aisya, DiraLeeXiOh, Kekemato2560, Kang Hyun Yooie, JSBTS, Kim, Guest, InfinityLove, LittleTurtle KimLee, daebaby, angel961015

Makasih ya semuanyaaa ^^

Buat Ichizenkaze yang tiap review minta sequel December…../Jedotin pala/ Ntar aku bikin, pasti aku bikinin Dian! I lop yu hihihi.

Buat Aisya yang suka bgt bikin kaget tiap aku buka twitter gara-gara CapsLock sama foto-foto Daelonya. Muehehehe.

Buat Kekemato imtam yang suka berebutan bibirnya Daehyun sama aku wakakakak.

Buat kakak Daelo Jung yang minta maap gara-gara dia suka alay kalo review. Kak…Plis..Aku alay aja bangga! Ga usah minta maap, makasih yaaa~

Buat kalian yang rajin review ff aku! Aku apal looh~ Ayo kita kenalan ^^

Selamat menjalankan Ibadah puasa bagi yang muslim yaa~

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ^^

Jangan lupa tanggal 9 Juli nanti pilih presiden buat 5 taun ke depan, satu suara sangat berarti ^.^)9 muehehehe.

Sekian…Pyooong~ hihi

….


	3. Chapter 3

**SHADOW**

**(Sequel)**

…

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong

Moon Jongup

Moon Shi Joon (OC)

Yoo Youngjae

**.**

**Lets Start**

"**Aku berusaha menghilangkan bayanganmu, namun sialnya….kau datang lagi"**

…

Mata Daehyun lurus ke depan, menatap sendu kearah pemuda tinggi berjas hitam dengan seorang anak di gandengannya. Daehyun menarik nafasnya, miris kala melihat mata cerah milik Junhong yang terlihat sembab dan dirinya yang berkali-kali terbatuk dengan wajah memerah mungkin karena demam. Daehyun belum bertanya, bahkan menyapa pun belum sejak kedatangan Junhong kemarin dengan Shi Joon yang tak pernah lepas dari sisinya.

Puluhan orang berdatangan, mereka berkali-kali menepuk prihatin pundak Junhong dan ada beberapa yang menangis kala melihat Shi Joon yang tengah memandang rindu foto ayahnya di depan peti.

Daehyun belum berani mendekat, bahkan ia harus mencuri lirik kearah Junhong takut jika Junhong balas menatapnya, katakan ia takut. Daehyun takut hatinya mungkin tak lebih kuat bahkan setelah kejadian 8 tahun lalu saat Junhong meninggalkannya. Satu penyebab lagi yang membuatnya ragu untuk mendekat dan merengkuh Junhong yang nampak sedih dan kesepian…

"Daehyun.."

**Youngjae.**

Daehyun menoleh, tersenyum kearah Youngjae yang terus menggenggam tangannya sejak pagi tadi, tidak….sejak kemarin? Atau kemarin lusa Daehyun tak ingat. Daehyun hanya ingat Youngjae yang menatapnya dan terisak kecil karena takut di tinggalkan.

"Hm?"

"K-kau lapar?"

Daehyun menatap mata Youngjae yang juga nampak sembab, rambutnya tak beraturan dan senyumnya yang sedikit dipaksakan. Sejujurnya Daehyun mengerti, kekhawatiran Youngjae akan kemungkinan bahwa ia akan lari kembali ke sisi Junhong.

"Aku sudah makan, kau lapar?"

Daehyun tersenyum kearah Youngjae, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari dingin milik Youngjae, mencoba membuat Youngjae percaya bahwa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan atas dirinya. Daehyun berusaha meyakinkan Youngjae dan melupakan fakta bahwa mungkin dirinya sendiri pun tak yakin.

Youngjae mengangguk, mengusap perutnya dan terkekeh kearah Daehyun.

"Kajja, kita cari makan"

Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae, sengaja berjalan melewati Junhong yang tengah melamun dengan mata yang terus mengarah pada foto Jongup.

"Paman Daehyun…"

Daehyun tersentak, menoleh dan menemukan Shi Joon yang tengah tersenyum sendu dan meminta Daehyun untuk mendekat kearahnya. Melirik sedikit kearah Youngjae yang akhirnya mengangguk dan melangkah keluar ruangan lebih dulu.

Daehyun akhirnya sampai dihadapan Junhong dan Shi Joon, langsung mengangkat tubuh Shi Joon yang memeluk tubuhnya lalu menangis.

Daehyun terdiam, menepuk sedikit punggung Shi Joon yang terus bergumam bahwa ia rindu ayahnya, bahwa ia tau ayahnya tidak akan kembali lagi ke dunia. Daehyun mencoba menahan air matanya kala melihat Junhong yang masih terdiam tapi matanya tampak memerah mendengar ucapan Shi Joon.

"Kau sudah makan?" Daehyun mengusap peluh di pelipis Shi Joon, mengecup Shi Joon yang masih terisak lalu menggeleng kecil.

"Junhong-ah.." Daehyun mencoba memanggil Junhong, mengeratkan gendongannya pada Shi Joon yang memeluk leher Daehyun.

"Aku akan membawa Shi Joon membeli makan, kau mau ikut?"

Junhong menggeleng lalu tersenyum kecil, senyum yang membuat Daehyun semakin ingin mendekat dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan Daehyun. Tapi Daehyun menahannya, mengusap sedikit pundak Junhong yang membalasnya dengan senyum.

Berjalan menjauh dengan Shi Joon yang masih ada di dalam rengkuhannya, mencoba mengabaikan harum Shi Joon yang mirip dengan Junhong, mencoba mengabaikan bayangan 'Junhong' yang tengah tersenyum seakan bangga padanya, seakan mengatakan bahwa memang seharusnya langkah ini yang Daehyun ambil. Langkah untuk mendekat kearah Junhong, bukan Youngjae tunangannya.

…

…

Daehyun melangkah melewati lorong besar rumah keluarga Moon, melirik jam tangannya dan terus melangkah kearah ruang makan keluarga karena saat ini waktu makan malam.

"Daehyun kemarilah"

Daehyun tersenyum lalu mendekat, mengecup pipi Ibu angkatnya dan menarik kursi disisi Ibunya yang berhadapan langsung dengan Shi Joon dan Junhong yang terus menundukkan kepalanya.

Daehyun tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan keluarga ini sebelum Daehyun datang, tapi dari ekspresi Ayahnya dan Junhong terlihat tidak baik dan Daehyun bisa melihat itu.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Daehyun mencoba bertanya, menatap lurus kearah seorang lelaki tegas yang duduk di kursi terdepan. Seorang lelaki yang saat itu memintanya untuk melepas Junhong dengan alasan kebahagiaan putra kesayangannya.

"Junhong dan Shi Joon akan tetap tinggal di Jerman"

Daehyun melebarkan matanya mendengar Ayahnya bicara dengan suara yang terlampau tenang, menatap Junhong yang terus menunduk dan mengabaikan Shi Joon yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Junhong tinggal di Jerman saat itu karena Jongup bekerja disana"

"Di Jerman lebih baik untuk mereka berdua"

"Kau bercanda? Apa maksudmu lebih baik disana!" Daehyun menaikkan nada suaranya, mengabaikan Ibunya yang terus saja mengusap punggungnya menyuruhnya untuk tenang.

"Aku sudah memesan tiket untuk mereka kembali ke Jerman besok lusa" Tuan Moon terus bicara dan mengabaikan Daehyun yang terlihat semakin marah.

"Siapa yang memutuskan begitu?"

"Aku. Aku tau yang terbaik untuk Junhong dan Shi Joon"

"Kau…apa kau bermaksud menyingkirkan mereka?" Daehyun menatap marah kearah Tuan Moon, tertawa tak percaya kala melihat Tuan Moon yang masih tenang memotong steaknya tanpa perduli keadaan sekitar.

"Kau akan menikah Daehyun" Tuan Moon menatap lurus kearah Daehyun, seakan mengingatkan bahwa ia tidak seharusnya perduli terhadap Junhong dan Shi Joon walau nyatanya dulu mereka pernah bersama.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa hubungannya?"

Tuan Moon meletakkan pisau di tangannya, menatap Junhong yang masih terus menundukkan kepalanya seakan takut salah bicara.

"Junhong, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Junhong mendongak perlahan, tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk menjawab ucapan Tuan Moon. Membuat Daehyun yang semakin marah lalu bangkit dan menggendong Shi Joon yang tak mengerti.

"Bangun dari kursimu Junhong"

"Daehyun-ah.."

Nyonya Moon mencoba mengingatkan Daehyun, melirik putri tertuanya yang nampak setuju dengan tindakan Daehyun lalu menyuruh ibunya untuk diam dan tidak ikut campur.

"Bangun Junhong"

Daehyun mencoba menahan amarahnya, menatap kearah Junhong yang tetap tenang dan mengunyah steak dari piringnya.

"Bangun sebelum aku-"

"Berhenti membuat suasana makan malam menjadi kacau Daehyun, kembali duduk dan makan makananmu"

"Kau fikir aku akan menurut kali ini?"

"Daehyun!"

"Aku akan membawa Junhong dan Shi Joon untuk tinggal bersamaku"

Daehyun menarik tangan Junhong yang masih mencoba bertahan dan terisak kecil.

"Ikut denganku Choi Junhong!"

"Lepaskan aku!" Daehyun melebarkan matanya kaget kala mendengar Junhong membentaknya, menatapnya marah lalu menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Turunkan anakku dan biarkan dia makan dengan tenang"

"Aku ingin ikut paman Daehyun daddy~"

Shi Joon berkata lantang, makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Daehyun yang masih menggenggam tangan Junhong untuk segera bangkit dari kursinya.

"Turunkan Shi Joon, lalu lanjutkan makananmu" Suara Ayahnya membuat Daehyun semakin muak.

"Bangun Choi Junhong"

"Aku akan mengundang Youngjae untuk datang dan menginap-"

"BANGUN CHOI JUNHONG!"

Mendengar Daehyun yang sudah berteriak keras Noona tertuanya bangkit dan membawa Junhong berdiri, menatap Ayahnya yang nampak tersulut amarahnya mendengar Daehyun berteriak dihadapannya.

"Biarkan Junhong menginap di tempat Daehyun malam ini Ayah"

Daehyun menatap Noonanya yang tersenyum kecil, mengusap rambut Shi Joon lalu berbisik kearah Daehyun.

"**Cepat bawa mereka pergi"**

Daehyun mengangguk, menarik tangan Junhong dengan Shi Joon yang masih tetap tenang di gendongannya.

"Gomawo Noona.."

Noonanya menjawab dengan anggukan, mencoba mengabaikan suara gelas krystal yang pecah karena kemarahan Tuan Moon.

Daehyun terus melangkah, lagi-lagi melihat bayangan 'Junhong' yang tersenyum lebar dan melambai kearahnya. Seakan mengatakan bahwa Daehyun seperti ini yang Junhong inginkan 8 tahun lalu, Daehyun yang berani dan mau menjaganya dari siapapun.

…..

"Masuklah.."

Daehyun membuka pintu apartemennya, mengusap punggung Shi Joon yang tertidur dan bersandar pada bahunya.

"Aku bisa tinggal di hotel"

"Masuk dan kasihani Shi Joon, dia lelah. Berhenti menjadi egois dan fikirkan kondisi anakmu"

Junhong akhirnya menurut, mengikuti langkah Daehyun yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan meletakkan Shi Joon yang tertidur di ranjangnya yang nyaman.

"Kau tidurlah disini, aku akan tidur di luar"

Junhong menatap Daehyun lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih"

Daehyun balas menatap Junhong, mengusap kepala Junhong yang tersenyum dan mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Aku…tidak ingin kembali ke Jerman hyung"

Daehyun mengangguk mengerti, maju mendekat untuk memeluk Junhong yang perlahan membalas pelukannya.

"Aku takut tidak bisa menjaga Shi Joon jika seorang diri. Aku takut"

Daehyun mengeratkan pelukan itu, mengusap punggung Junhong yang menangis dengan banyak ketakutan dalam fikirannya. Daehyun mengerti Junhong lebih dari siapapun. Junhong yang terbiasa bergantung pada orang lain dan selalu takut jika salah mengambil tindakan.

"Kau bisa tetap disini, aku berjanji akan menjagamu kali ini"

Junhong mengangguk, menatap Shi Joon yang tertidur lelap karena terlalu lelah. Bersandar nyaman pada Daehyun yang mengusap rambutnya dan terus berbisik menenangkannya.

'**Aku berjanji, aku akan menjagamu kali ini. Aku berjanji'**

…..

Ting Tong.

Daehyun berlari kearah pintu, melepas apron yang ia gunakan dan dengan cepat membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Daehyun-ah!"

Daehyun terbelalak kala melihat Youngjae yang berdiri di depan pintu, tertawa lebar dan memamerkan kotak makanan yang dibawanya pagi ini.

"Kau tidak meneleponku jika ingin datang"

Senyum Youngjae menghilang, menatap Daehyun yang terlihat tak nyaman dengan kedatangan Youngjae yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau sibuk? Aku mengganggumu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, tapi.."

"Paman Daehyun!"

Youngjae langsung mengintip ke dalam apartemen, terdiam kala melihat Shi Joon yang berlari dengan sekotak susu di tangannya. Memeluk kaki Daehyun dan menariknya untuk segera masuk ke dalam.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Youngjae menautkan alisnya bingung, tatapannya terlihat semakin muram dan Daehyun yakin Youngjae sudah dapat menebak apa yang terjadi.

"Junhong dan Shi Joon menginap semalam, keadaan di rumah sedikit kacau"

"A-ah, begitukah."

Youngjae menunduk, menunggu Daehyun bergeser dari balik pintu dan menyuruhnya masuk. Tapi tidak, Daehyun masih disana dan menatap Youngjae dalam diam.

"Kita makan di luar?"

Suara Daehyun menyadarkan Youngjae, membuat Youngjae tersenyum senang dan mengangguk banyak.

"Aku akan menjemputmu siang nanti di kantor, bagaimana?"

Youngjae tertawa getir, jadi bukan sekarang?

Secara tak langsung Daehyun mengusirnya dan memberi waktu untuk bertemu lagi siang nanti. Youngjae memaksakan senyumnya, kembali mengangguk dan mendekat untuk mengecup bibir Daehyun yang diam tak membalas.

"Sampai bertemu siang nanti"

Daehyun hanya membalasnya dengan dengungan kecil, membalas lambaian Youngjae yang melangkah berat untuk menjauh dari pintu apartemen Daehyun.

Mengeratkan genggamannya pada kotak makanan yang disiapkan dari pagi-pagi buta. Daehyun bahkan belum menerimanya.

Menarik nafasnya dan mencoba menahan air mata yang mungkin akan jatuh jika Youngjae mengedipkan matanya.

"Kita akan menikah walau bagaimanapun, kita pasti akan menikah"

Youngjae berkata mantap, melangkah lebih cepat menuju lift dan pergi meninggalkan gedung apartemen Daehyun.

….

Jika aku diberikan kesempatan kedua.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Berlari mengejarmu? Atau menoleh dan mensyukuri pemuda baik yang saat ini disisiku?

….

To be continue..

Chapter depan endingnya.

HAHAHAHA. Aku kangen Daelo.

Aku kangen kalian semuaa~

Ichizenkaze ngajakin aku gosipin Daelo mulu tiap hari, jadi kangen.

Kekemato juga pasang poto Daehyun mulu, jadi makin kangen.

**Yang suka baca yang ga suka langsung close.**

Makasih semuanyaaaa~~

Pyooong~


	4. Chapter 4

**SHADOW**

**(Sequel Ending)**

…

December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong

Moon Jongup

Moon Shi Joon (OC)

Yoo Youngjae

**.**

**Lets Start**

"**Aku berusaha menghilangkan bayanganmu, namun sialnya….kau datang lagi"**

…

Youngjae menyentuh cincin di jari manisnya yang terasa semakin longgar.

Menarik nafasnya dan mencoba memaksakan senyum manis seperti biasanya, walau sulit Youngjae tetap memasang senyum itu.

Senyum yang Youngjae harap bisa membuat pemuda di hadapannya beralih menatapnya di bandingkan pemuda pucat di belakang meja keduanya.

"Maaf aku membawa mereka, Shi Joon merengek ingin ikut"

Ya, Youngjae tau..Shi Joon akan menjadi senjata Daehyun kali ini.

"Aku hanya…aku fikir kita akan makan berdua saja"

Youngjae menyentuh cangkir kopinya yang masih terasa hangat, mengusapnya sedikit dan kembali mencoba memaksakan senyumnya.

"Kau ingat kita akan menikah kan?"

Daehyun diam tak menjawab, masih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi café dan menatap penuh lagi-lagi kearah Junhong dan Shi Joon yang memilih makan di meja belakang.

"Daehyun-ah.."

"Aku ingat Youngjae, berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak mungkin"

Daehyun menjawab dengan senyum miris, seakan memberitahukan dirinya sendiri bahwa hubungannya dengan Junhong tidak mungkin berjalan sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk tinggal disisi pemuda itu.

"Aku ketakutan, aku benar-benar ketakutan"

Youngjae mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri yang ia sadar gemetar menahan gejolak perasaan kecewa dan ketakutan.

Dia akan menikah, seharusnya Youngjae bisa tertawa lepas di saat seperti ini.

Tapi Daehyun-

"Aku tidak akan mengirimkan mereka kembali ke Jerman"

Youngjae dengan cepat mendongak saat mendengar suara Daehyun yang terdengar rendah namun tegas, menatap mata Daehyun yang kali ini menatapnya seakan memberitahu bahwa keputusan yang dibuatnya sudah final.

"Lalu kita-"

"Shi Joon akan sekolah di Korea dan tumbuh seperti anak lain, mereka tidak harus tinggal di tempat yang bahasanya pun tidak terlalu mereka kuasai"

"Seingatku kita sedang membahas pernikahan"

"Persiapannya sudah hampir selesai, kita hanya perlu menyiapkan hal-hal kecil-"

"Tidak, mentalmu yang harus kau siapkan Daehyun-ah"

Daehyun diam menatap Youngjae yang mengusap kasar air matanya.

"Jangan mulai lagi Youngjae"

"Aku atau kau yang memulai kekacauan ini? Kau berjanji kita akan menikah dan-!"

"Kita akan menikah! Jika itu yang kau takutkan…aku bisa menjamin kita akan tetap menikah"

Daehyun mulai menaikkan nada suaranya, melirik Junhong yang berada di balik tubuh Youngjae dan menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau akan memilikiku seperti kemauanmu"

"Kemauanku? Apa ini pernikahan paksa?"

Youngjae menggenggam cangkir kopinya semakin erat, matanya sudah memerah dengan tangis yang sekuat tenaga ia tahan.

"Daehyun-ah…bisa kau lihat aku?"

Daehyun mendongak, menatap miris wajah Youngjae yang memerah menahan tangis. Tangan pemuda itu saling bertautan dan gemetar.

Daehyun menghela nafas perlahan, mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Youngjae.

"Aku minta maaf"

Tangis Youngjae pecah, pemuda itu terisak tak perduli ada sekitar 5 orang pengunjung lain di café ini.

Youngjae balas menggenggam tangan Daehyun yang bahkan sudah mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada Junhong yang terlihat tersenyum kecil.

Entah apa yang ada di fikiran pemuda itu.. Daehyun tidak tau, atau mungkin Daehyun tau…tapi menolak berharap sesuatu yang Daehyun fikir tidak mungkin.

Yang ada di fikiran Junhong saat ini, Daehyun berharap tebakannya benar.

…

**Memory**

"Hyung~"

"Hm?"

"Bisa kau tebak apa yang ada di fikiranku sekarang?" Junhong terkekeh lebar.

Membuat Daehyun berseru gemas dan mengusap mata Junhong, menarik tubuh polos Junhong ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium aroma tubuh Junhong yang berada di sekitar perpotongan lehernya.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Daehyun berseru rendah, mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap kepala Junhong yang sudah bersandar nyama pada bahu polos Daehyun.

"Kau.."

Daehyun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Hanya itu?"

Junhong membalasnya dengan anggukan, melepaskan pelukan itu dan mengangkup wajah Daehyun yang tampan di tengah remangnya lampu kamar.

"Di otak bagian kanan aku memikirkanmu, di otak bagian kiri aku juga memikirkanmu"

Daehyun menarik hidung Junhong yang tersenyum kecil.

"Di seluruh bagian otakku, aku hanya memikirkanmu"

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

Junhong menggelengkan kepalanya tidak yakin.

"Karena aku mencintaimu? Atau karena aku takut kau bertingkah aneh seperti kemarin malam"

Daehyun diam mendengarnya, mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain sampai Junhong mengusap pipi Daehyun dan mencoba membuat Daehyun menatapnya.

"Aku…akan memberitahukanmu sebuah rahasia"

"Apa?"

"Aku mempunyai rencana untuk memikirkanmu sepanjang hidupku. Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang kau makan? Apa yang kau pakai dan apa yang kau-"

Junhong melebarkan matanya saat merasakan bibir Daehyun mencium bibirnya.

"Kau memang selalu banyak bicara~"

Junhong tertawa mendengarnya, beranjak mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Daehyun dan melanjutkan ciuman yang sempat terputus tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu Daehyun hyung~"

…..

**Now**

"Moon Shi Joon~ bisa kau hentikan? Aku lelah~"

Shi Joon terkekeh mengejek pada Junhong yang tengah mengatur nafasnya karena kelelahan mengejar Shi Joon.

"Daddy selalu buruk dalam hal olahraga"

Junhong melebarkan matanya kaget, bergegas bangkit dan menangkap Shi Joon yang tertawa senang di dalam pelukan Junhong.

"Daddy~"

"Hm?"

"Apa..Paman Daehyun akan menikah?"

Junhong tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengusap rambut Shi Joon yang basah oleh keringat.

Taman di dekat apartemen Daehyun cukup lebar untuk membuat Shi Joon berkeringat karena berlari tanpa henti.

"Aku ingin paman Daehyun menikah denganmu"

Junhong langsung menutup mulut Shi Joon, menarik pipi bocah itu yang terlihat berkedip dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apa tidak bisa?"

"Aku milik Ayahmu"

"Ayah akan senang jika kau senang dan berhenti menangis"

Junhong menatap Shi Joon, mengecup bibir bocah itu yang kali ini terisak dan mengusap air matanya dengan lengan kaus bolanya.

"Aku ingin tinggal di Korea bersama daddy dan paman Daehyun"

Junhong memeluk Shi Joon, menarik nafasnya dan menggoyangkan pelukannya pada tubuh Shi Joon yang semakin tinggi.

"Berhenti menangis anak manja!~" Junhong mengusap air mata di sela kekehannya, memeluk Shi Joon semakin erat seolah berharap pelukan itu dapat meredakan sakit di dadanya.

…..

Junhong menatap meja makan yang penuh oleh makanan, Shi Joon bahkan sudah berlari naik ke kursi untuk melahap buah apel yang sudah di potong kecil oleh Daehyun.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana" Daehyun berseru jengkel, mendekap tangannya di dada dan menatap Junhong mengintimidasi.

Junhong hanya tersenyum kecil membalasnya.

Maju mendekat untuk mengusap pipi Shi Joon yang tengah makan dan bergegas pergi.

"K-kau mau kemana? Tidak makan?"

Junhong menggeleng, menunjuk kamar Daehyun yang dibalas Daehyun dengan alis yang mengerut bingung.

"Aku lelah, bisa aku pinjam kamarmu untuk istirahat?"

Daehyun menggeleng, ia tau ada yang tidak beres dengan ekspresi wajah Junhong.

"Shi Joon-ah, kau bisa makan sendiri? Aku ingin bicara dulu dengan daddymu"

Shi Joon mengangguk, mengintip untuk menatap wajah Junhong yang terlihat menghela nafasnya.

"Ikut aku"

Shi Joon hanya berkedip polos tak mengerti saat melihat Daehyun menarik tangan Junhong untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Apa yang terjadi Junhong? Apa Ayah menemuimu dan-"

"Aku..akan pulang ke Jerman bersama Shi Joon"

Daehyun menggeleng, meraih tangan Junhong yang langsung menepisnya halus.

"Shi Joon sudah setuju dan kami bisa menjalani hidup normal kami seperti dulu"

"Jangan bercanda Choi Junhong" Daehyun menatap Junhong yang menunduk, meringis kecil saat sadar Junhong mencoba menahan gemetar di sekujur tubuhnya. "Kau gemetar sekarang"

Daehyun menarik tubuh Junhong dan memeluknya, tak memperdulikan Junhong yang memohon padanya untuk melepas pelukan itu.

"Kalau kau ingin tinggal di Jerman, aku akan pergi bersama kalian"

Junhong mendorong keras tubuh Daehyun untuk melepas pelukan itu, hidung mungil Junhong sudah memerah dan matanya berkabut tak fokus.

"Kau akan menikah"

Daehyun tertawa, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Junhong yang berusaha menghindar.

"Apa kau ingin aku membatalkannya?"

"Kau gila?~!"

"Ya, aku gila, aku bahkan sudah gila sejak melihatmu di atas altar bersama Jongup!"

"Hyung…"

"8 tahun…tidak, aku tidak tau sejak kapan melihat bayanganmu di setiap sudut rumahku! Tahun pertama aku bahkan harus meminum puluhan obat tidur karena menolak untuk mengakui ketidakwarasanku!"

Junhong sudah terisak, menarik tangan Daehyun yang dingin dan mengepal keras.

"Hyung…"

"Aku bahkan mendengar suaramu dimanapun, aku melihat kau tertawa dan-"

Daehyun menangis, mata tajamnya membalas tatapan mata Junhong yang basah.

Junhong mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai pipi Daehyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Junhong…demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

Daehyun menarik tangan Junhong dan menciuminya, menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Junhong tau seberat apa hidupnya selama ini tanpa Junhong.

"Aku mencintaimu Choi Junhong…aku mohon jangan pergi lagi"

Junhong ingin memeluk Daehyun.

Junhong ingin menangis bersama Daehyun dan melepaskan semua ketakutan ini bersama Daehyun.

Junhong ingin berada disisi Daehyun dan hidup bahagia seperti impiannya dulu, tapi…

"Maaf hyung… Aku minta maaf"

Junhong tak ingin menjadi manusia serakah yang berharap mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya tanpa memperdulikan perasaan manusia lain.

Junhong tidak ingin membuat keadaan yang semula baik-baik saja menjadi hancur karena kedatangannya.

"Tidak, jangan meminta maaf. Tidak-"

"Aku akan pulang ke Jerman besok lusa, jaga dirimu baik-baik"

"Tidak.. Junhong dengarkan aku. Jika kau tidak ingin melihatku..aku tidak akan muncul di hadapanmu. Jika kau tidak nyaman dengan-"

"Saat itu kau yang memintaku untuk hidup bahagia, saat ini…bisa aku memintamu melakukan yang sama? Bahagialah dan-"

Daehyun berbalik cepat, membuka lemari besarnya dan menarik satu jaket tebal untuk ia pakai. Tertawa kecil dan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa perkataan Junhong hanya candaan tak masuk akal.

"Hyung.."

"Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapanmu hari ini"

"Daehyun hyung…"

"Kau istirahatlah. Aku akan keluar mencari udara segar"

Daehyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan tak lama kemudian Junhong dapat mendengar suara pintu apartemen yang dibanding cukup kencang.

Junhong menghela nafasnya banyak-banyak dengan air mata yang refleks jatuh.

Mencoba menyentuh lututnya yang lemas dengan tangannya yang gemetar semakin hebat.

Cklek..

"Daddy..apa yang terjadi-"

BRUK!

"DADDY!"

Junhong ambruk karena tidak bisa menahan beban tubuhnya, menangis saat merasakan Shi Joon memeluknya dan ikut menangis dengan keras.

"HIKS! HU-KS.."

"Daddy HUHUHU, ADA APAA? HUHU"

"HIKS!" Junhong menepuk dadanya yang terasa semakin sesak, mencoba membalas pelukan Shi Joon yang memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat.

"**Aku mencintaimu Junhong…demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar mencintaimu"**

"HUHUKS- HUKS, shi joon-ah…"

Tangis Junhong semakin keras, semakin keras pula menepuk dadanya sampai Shi Joon berteriak untuk menghentikannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana Moon Shi Joon~ HIKS…Aku harus bagaimana~"

Junhong akhirnya meraung pilu, mencoba melupakan dengung suara terluka Daehyun dan tatapan mata Daehyun yang memohon padanya.

"Tuhan pasti menghukumku…hiks"

Shi Joon memeluk tubuh Junhong, bocah itu ketakutan dan mencoba mengusap punggung Junhong yang menangis semakin keras.

"Berhenti menangis daddy~ HUHUHU…Aku janji akan berhenti menjadi anak nakal!hik.. Aku akan mendengarkan ucapanmu mulai saat ini HUHUHU! BERHENTI MENANGIS! HUHUHU"

Junhong mengangguk, mengusap rambut Shi Joon dan membawanya ke dalam pangkuan.

"HUHUHUHU! Aku mohon berhenti menangis daddy~ aku mohon HHUUHU"

Junhong terisak kuat dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Beralih mencium pipi Shi Joon yang sudah memerah padam karena tangisannya.

Setelah ini…apa yang harus aku lakukan Shi Joon-ah..?

…

Daehyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, mencoba menghubungi Youngjae dan mengajaknya bicara berdua.

"Tidak mau" Youngjae berkata final seakan tau fikiran Daehyun, Youngjae seakan bisa membaca apa yang akan dikatakan Daehyun malam ini.

"Aku akan apartemenmu"

"Aku bilang tidak Daehyun! Apa kau tuli?!"

"Entah dengan cara membakar atau menghancurnya, aku akan tetap datang dan mengajakmu bicara malam ini"

Daehyun memutuskan sambungan telepon dan semakin mempercepat laju kendaraannya untuk menembus jalanan kota Seoul yang sedikit lengang malam ini.

…

"Youngjae-ya.."

"Aku tidak dengar"

"Aku mencintainya,.. kau tau itu"

Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae frustasi, mencoba memberitahu Youngjae bahwa dirinya tidak tenang malam ini dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantu Daehyun keluar dari masalah ini hanyalah Youngjae.

"Aku mencintainya hingga aku hampir gila, aku bahkan hidup selama 8 tahun dengan bayangan dirinya yang selalu ada difikiranku! Aku mohon Youngjae, aku-"

Youngaje memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha keras melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman tangan Daehyun yang kuat dan dingin.

Daehyun semakin mengencangkan genggamannya dan memaksa Youngjae menatapnya.

"Aku mungkin akan mati kalau Junhong pergi meninggalkanku lagi"

Youngjae tau Daehyun sedang menahan air matanya, mata Daehyun yang biasa tajam dan dingin kini tampak sayu dan putus asa.

Genggaman tangan Daehyun pada lengannya melemah, membuat Youngjae mulai menatap Daehyun yang akhirnya mengangguk kecil seakan mengintruksikan dirinya melakukan sesuatu.

"Apa aku harus berlutut dan memohon padamu?" Youngaje melebarkan matanya kaget mendengar suara Daehyun yang sudah melemah, tapi Youngjae tetap diam. Youngjae sudah berjanji tidak akan melepaskan Daehyun apapun kondisinya.

Jika Daehyun harus mati karena Junhong pergi, maka Youngjae sudah memutuskan untuk mati bersama Daehyun.

Youngjae benar-benar tidak akan melepaskan Daehyun.

"Aku mohon padamu…Youngjae-ya" Youngjae menahan air matanya saat melihat Daehyun mulai berlutut padanya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Youngjae bisa melihat bahu Daehyun bergetar karena tangis, namun Youngjae tetap menggelengkan kepalanya kukuh.

"Jika kau akan mati karena Junhong pergi, maka matilah. Aku hanya akan melepaskanmu jika kau mati Daehyun-ah"

Youngjae menghapus air matanya kasar dan menepis tangan Daehyun yang tengah memohon di bawah kakinya.

Meninggalkan Daehyun yang masih berlutut dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

Tuhan menghukumnya..Tuhan benar-benar menghukumnya karena menyakiti Junhong dulu.

…..

**Memory**

"Aku akan menikah dengan Jongup"

Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara tangis Junhong yang berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Aku harus memilih seseorang yang mau mempertahankanku apapun kondisinya"

Daehyun menutup matanya, mencoba mengabaikan Junhong dan meneruskan langkahnya yang terasa mulai berat karena tangis Junhong yang masih dapat ia dengar.

"AKU AKAN MEMBERIKANMU KESEMPATAN TERAKHIR HYUNG! BERHENTI MELANGKAH DAN BERBALIK KEARAHKU! HIKS"

Daehyun dapat mendengar Junhong yang berteriak frustasi di belakang, mengabaikan dan mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar langkah Junhong yang berlari menghampirinya.

"AKU AKAN MEMBERIKANMU KESEMPATAN HYUNG! BERHENTI DISANA! TIDAK PERLU BERBALIK…KAU HANYA PERLU BERHENTI DAN AKU AKAN BERLARI KEARAHMU! HYUNG!"

"HYUNG! AKU MOHON HUHUHU BERHENTI DISANA"

"HYUNG!-"

BRUK!

Daehyun tau Junhong terjatuh karena mengejarnya.

"Hiks..hyung….berhenti hiks"

Daehyun terus melangkah dan menulikan telinganya dari tangis Junhong yang memohonnya untuk berhenti.

Daehyun terus melangkah dan berharap suatu saat nanti akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadikan Junhong miliknya, dan jika kesempatan itu benar-benar datang nanti…Daehyun tidak akan melepaskan Junhong lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

….

"Apa kita akan pulang ke Jerman daddy?"

Junhong mengangguk, mulai memasukkan pakaian Shi Joon ke dalam kopor besar dan merapikan pakaian lain.

Menatap kesekeliling kamar Daehyun yang sunyi dan tenang.

"Apa paman Daehyun akan ikut kita?" Shi Joon berkedip berharap, mendekat kearah Junhong saat Junhong merentangkan tangannya meminta Shi Joon datang ke pelukannya.

"Kita hanya akan tinggal berdua, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Shi Joon mendongak dari dalam pelukan Junhong, menatap wajah Junhong yang masih memerah karena sisa tangisnya tadi.

"Apa paman Daehyun tidak bisa ikut?" Shi Joon belum menyerah, menatap mata Junhong yang tersenyum miris kearahnya.

"Paman Daehyun akan menikah"

"Apa paman Daehyun tidak bisa menikah dengan daddy?"

"Tidak.."

"Kenapa? aku ingin paman Daehyun bersama kita. Dia baik padaku seperti Ayah, dia juga baik pada daddy"

Junhong tersenyum kecil, mengacak rambut Shi Joon dan mengecupnya sekilas.

'_Karena aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain'_

Ponsel Junhong berdering, sedikit ragu mengangkatnya saat melihat nama Youngjae tertera disana.

Youngjae dan dirinya sama-sama mantan kekasih Daehyun dulu.

Junhong sangat cemburu pada Youngjae karena dulu Daehyun masih bersikap baik padanya walau Daehyun sudah menjadi kekasih Junhong.

Keadaan seperti berbalik.

Junhong tau seperti apa perasaan Youngjae hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"Hallo…"

"Junhong-ah….Daehyun.. kecelakaan, dia hiks menabrakan kendaraannya pada pembatas jalan"

Ponsel Junhong refleks terjatuh, tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat dengan kepala yang berputar.

Junhong bahkan tidak membuka suaranya walau Shi Joon terus bertanya siapa yang meneleponnya malam ini.

"**Aku mencintaimu Junhong…demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar mencintaimu"**

Dengungan suara Daehyun seakan menggema dan menertawakannya, saat Junhong mulai menarik nafasnya…Junhong sudah jatuh tak sadarkan diri

…

**6 Months Later**

Youngjae membuka matanya dan merasakan nafas seseorang berada dekat dengan wajahnya, tersenyum kecil saat sadar harum khas Daehyun berada sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

"Aku masih mengantuk"

Walau merengek Youngjae tetap membuka matanya, terkagum melihat wajah Daehyun yang tersenyum kecil dengan rambut hitamnya yang tampak berantakan.

Tatapan mata Daehyun berubah muram, membuat Youngjae berdecak tak suka.

"Saat bersamaku..kau hanya boleh tersenyum, mengerti?"

Daehyun mengangguk mengerti, kembali menampakkan senyum tampannya pada Youngjae yang menarik nafasnya.

"Kau milikku, begitu bukan?" Youngjae ingin menyentuh Daehyun, memeluknya erat dan menolak melepasnya lagi. Youngjae ingin tertawa bersama Daehyun dan menghabiskan waktu bahagia mereka berdua. Youngjae ingin-

"**Aku mencintainya Youngjae-ya" **

Youngjae tersenyum miris mengingatnya, menghela nafasnya dan tertawa lebar menatap Daehyun yang diam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang?"

Daehyun diam tak menjawab, Daehyun hanya berkedip tak mengerti namun tersenyum kecil setelahnya.

"Apa kau bahagia dengan Junhong sekarang?"

Youngjae menghapus air matanya saat melihat Daehyun bergumam 'Jangan menangis' padanya.

"Aku tidak akan menangis lagi mulai sekarang" Daehyun tertawa mendengarnya, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Youngjae yang kembali menangis saat merasakan helaan angin dingin menyentuh dirinya.

"Aku harus bahagia, iyakan?" Daehyun mengangguk, maju sedikit dan memeluk tubuh Youngjae yang seakan terkurung dengan ilusi dan memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan pelukan Daehyun.

"Aku melihatmu dimanapun, aku merasakan keberadaaanmu dimanapun selama 6 bulan ini" Youngjae kembali menangis saat mengingat ucapan Daehyun saat itu padanya, tertawa karena tau seperti apa sulitnya hidup dengan ilusi yang menolak pergi dan semakin lama semakin kuat dan mengikat.

"**Aku mencintainya hingga aku hampir gila, aku bahkan hidup selama 8 tahun dengan bayangan dirinya yang selalu ada difikiranku! Aku mohon Youngjae"**

"Aku melihatmu Daehyun-ah.. Aku melihatmu disemua tempat aku pergi dan melangkah. Aku melihatmu hingga rasanya hampir gila"

Youngjae kembali terisak dan memeluk dirinya sendiri erat-erat, mengasihani dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa mempertahankan Daehyun untuk kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Kini Youngjae hanya bisa menerima keadaan bahwa dirinya berada dititik yang sama dengan Daehyun saat itu.

Terlalu mencintai, hingga rasanya hampir gila.

…

Daehyun hanya bisa tertawa melihat Junhong dan Shi Joon yang tengah tertawa dan berlarian bersama di taman sore hari itu.

Keduanya melambai kearah Daehyun yang membalasnya dan tertawa bersama.

Angin sore itu sedikit dingin, Junhong merasakannya lalu menggandeng tangan Shi Joon untuk menghampiri Daehyun yang duduk diam seorang diri.

"Maaf karena membawamu keluar, aku tau kesehatanmu belum benar-benar membaik"

Daehyun menggeleng, menutup matanya merasakan saat Junhong dan Shi Joon memeluknya bersamaan.

"Junhong-ah.."

"Hm?"

"Aku akan berlatih dengan keras agar kita bertiga bisa berlari bersama suatu saat nanti"

Junhong mengangguk bangga mendengarnya, memperbaiki selimut Daehyun dan mengurut perlahan kaki Daehyun yang duduk di atas kursi roda.

"Aku akan menantikannya hyung, sekarang kita pulang dan bersiap untuk makan malam, okay?"

Daehyun mengangguk dan meraih tangan Shi Joon yang berjalan disisi kursi rodanya. Mendongak menatap Junhong yang tanpa mengeluh mendorong kursi rodanya.

Daehyun melebarkan matanya saat melihat sosok 'Junhong' yang tersenyum dan melambai di ujung jalan, Daehyun tersenyum membalasnya. 'Junhong' terlihat mundur perlahan dan semakin lama bayangan itu hilang dengan senyum cantik yang selama 8 tahun lalu menemani Daehyun sepanjang hari.

_Terima kasih Junhong, aku…bahagia sekarang. aku benar-benar bahagia._

…..

FIN

….

Reviewnya jangan lupa yaaa~

Selamat tanggal 28 desember yuuhuu~

AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA HAHAHA, buat yang kasian sama Youngjae aku udah bikin ff Lately buat permintaan maaf aku buat Youngjae(?)

Makasih semuanya buat yang udah review hihihi.

Buat yang bosen liat aku mulu, ahhahaha tahan yahh, abis ini aku bakal jarang update ff hehehe..

Love bus dikit lagi selesai, no doubt juga, untuk 0(koma)5 belom yah.

Ada beberapa temen yang bilang kalau mereka tetep minta ff itu di lanjut walau lama updatenya, aku terima kasih kalian mau ngerti huhuhu, aku usahain yaa.

Thank youuu~


End file.
